Cobby Nuttels
Cobbert Lewie Nuttels, usually known as just Cobby for short, is one of the main characters of the series. Martha's younger brother, he is the most level-headed and responsible out of the Main Four, usually acting as the voice of reason. He is a dedicated scientist who also believes in magic, and while having a realistic view on the world, he can be rather oblivious at times. History Allison conceived the triplets on the night she spent together with Barney in a motel room near San Francisco, the two being invited at his boss' birthday party. Meanwhile, the CWWW reminded Harry about the deal he made with Lenny roughly ten years ago: he had to die when the "the third triplet of Allison's third pregnancy" was born in order to bring Leticia back to him. At first, Harry wasn't exactly sure whenever his daughter actually got pregnant with triplets, but later discovered that they were one of his soon-to-be born grandchildren. He told the CWWW that he was positive that his plan to bring Leticia would word and that Lenny had no plan to trick him too. Harry had once a dream when he met someone named "Louis William Cobbert" and told Martha about it, but she had to promise she would never tell anyone about the dream itself; she could talk about the name, though. The third triplet (later named "Cobbert Lewie Nuttels" at Martha's insistence) was born at 11:27 PM, on a cold, rainy November night, by C-section. Initially, doctors didn't give him high chances to survive, but Harry came just in time to reincarnate into him before he was going to be lost. Cobby managed to make it (and, according to a nurse, "was too stubborn to live this world yet" - referencing his further sheer of will), albeit he had to stay in the hospital for roughly three months, because he had to recover from a gastric transposition, breathing and joint problems and this weird birthmark on his back. Cobby was seclusive and different from other children his age in his childhood. Allison and Barney wanted to make sure he won't fall severely ill, so medical appointments were common and even weekly. He has always been a prodigy - he was already reading and writing correctly at the age most toddlers couldn't even walk straight, and even if his walking and speech were delayed, his parents never saw him as weird or as a burden. He was special, just like all of his siblings; they were their children, after all. He tagged along with Martha ever since he was just a few months old. It was more or less her idea, since she felt "something" whenever she saw him. She loved him a lot because he was somehow of an idealized version of her, especially as growing up. He is loyal and protective to her and tells her whenever she has crossed the limit or is about to do something uncalled for. Long story short, he is her guardian angel. During grade school, he was bullied by his classmates for his height and the fact he couldn't speak more than a few sentences. Future Cobby would manage to outlive his friends and family. Appearance Cobby is a tall and relatively skinny Cocker Spaniel/Saint Bernard hybrid. He has curly dark brown hair with the bottom half of his hair turquoise. In Season 4, after finally meeting his grandfather, he gets turquoise highlights, which start to change his hair color until it becomes fully turquoise. His attire consists of a steel blue knitted sweater vest over a periwinkle blue short-sleeved shirt with dark green collar and cuffs, a turquoise tie, a pair of olive brown trousers and light yellow trainers. He has (usually not seen) dark hazel eyes. In season 5, he wears a light olive sweater with darker olive collar and cuffs instead of his the sweater vest and shirt, but eventually goes back to his old attire. As a child he used to be pretty short but at the age of ten he got a growth spurt and he is currently the tallest main character. He also has a birthmark located on the middle of his back, shaped as the eight cardinal points (placed as we usually see on a compass). It even glows when he's scared or wet. The arrow which indicates the north glows alone whenever he gets lost. His parents would draw it on the back of his clothes so he would be told apart from Andy, but once he became taller than his triplet siblings, they stopped this habit. Personality In stark contrast to his sister Martha, Cobby is a happy-go-lucky, friendly, even-tempered, somewhat clueless and an optimistic realist who usually calculates his actions. He is rather laconic and stoic, but devoted to any task he's assigned to, usually with a high boost of energy and interest. He mostly enjoys building small, multi-functional gadgets, painting small flowers or watching a show once and recite all the details in it. Ironically enough, he is fairly (and arguably) more competent than most of the school staff. As a result of his intelligence, Cobby is shown to be gifted in many academical fields, such as science, physics, arts and a bit of botany. He doesn't seem to be fond of mathematics and draftsmanship, though, despite needing to use it in most stuff he does. On occasions, while he is extremely passionate, he has been shown to be incredibly stubborn as well, especially when it comes to something he highly thinks of (such as science and Harry). He seems to be eccentric, a perfectionist and somewhat reckless at the same time, as he passionately defends his ideas and accepts no compromising, no matter how impractical it may seem, and he will sulk into an upset mood when something doesn't go his way. Cobby believes he knows everything, or at the very least believes everything has a logical explanation, and is quick to dismiss anything that contradicts his thoughts. He doesn't accept others' ideas unless he has none or he can't understand the situation. Despite meeting and knowing many types of people, he is unable to fully pick up social cues, such as understanding jokes, sarcasm or puns, or a better perception of emotion or socialization, and he tries to reinterpretate the joke, he would lose the essence. He can be insensitive without meaning it at times, as he never really understood Martha's trauma and wrongfully believed she was too whiny about it, hurting her. In spite of his reluctance to open emotionally, Cobby is actually a very sensitive person, and he tends to externalize himself without actually being aware of it. His mostly shown negative feeling is anxiety, as he tends to freak out when something may not go his way and tries to see a positive outcome, occasionally to no avail. He usually can't get very angry but when he does, it usually because of loud noises or thinks not getting as he wished. His anger manages to make everybody, even Nicole, feel uncomfortable and scare an entire city. He is rather charismatic, just like Harry, but uses it just to convince people that he is right. Cobby is also shown to have little to no leadership experience, as he is asocial in his work and rather afraid of teamwork (he fears his mates' input won't meet up his expectations). The loneliness during childhood, the bullying and the "girlfriends" have affected his personality, but unlike Nuttels, he still keeps a positive aspect on the world and (unbeknownst to him, like her) tries to hide his pain how he can. The thought of moving to another city literally froze him, and his first encounter with Mabel didn't end well. However, they manage to reconcile after she stopped Jamie from bullying him. He is shown to open up more as the series goes on, and learn more about his friends, family, and even himself. Although he is rather creative with his plans (such as the ones needed for his time machine and fusing machine), he is rather secretive about them. He doesn't let anyone watch his diary, not even his family, and tends to get rid of the pages immediately after testing them once. He initially kept his ideas only to himself, but became paranoid about someone finding them and either steal them or ise his inventions for malevolent reason. For example, upon "accidentally freezing" himself and ending up about a century later, he is terrified to find out people used his time machine to change the past, this making the world a worse place than he envisioned. He eventually finds the machine, fixes the changed events and returns in his original timeline, where he destroys both the machine and its plans altogether. He still misses them dearly and will memorize and rewrite the concepts, only to destroy them shortly after. Cobby has self-esteem issues, as a result of the isolation and the all-take-and-no-give relationships. In addition, he gets upset whenever somebody people value him more for his engineering and cultural skills and the fact he is Harry's reincarnation rather than valuing him for who he is. He is tired of always being compared to Harry by his family (despite the fact he still admires him a lot), believes not many people would appreciate him if it weren't for this, and wishes his peers would stop believing he was sent as a replacement for Harry. He doesn't see himself as another Harry (considering his soul is still in his body, but is rather weak and needs to co-exist with that of his grandfather, and has a separate subconscious and set of feelings and memories) but rather as his own person altogether. The main difference between the two (interests aside) is that the only time Cobby never trusted Lenny right away, and the only time he did was when he was forced to accept the demon's deal to "make his life better". Cobby strongly believes magic and science are the same thing, but interpretated differently depending on whenever one is more factual or spiritual/artistic. He can be superstitious and paranoid as well: he is scared of umbrellas, ladders and losing the rhythm, he calculates how many calories he needs to eat in a meal, and always carries napkins and a weird substance he uses for disinfecting himself after skin-to-skin contact with strangers. He also has a fixation on the number nine (and most numbers divisible by 3 for that matter). Relationships Martha Martha and Cobby have always had a inexplicably close bond. It all started when, during the latter's first night at home, the former got closer to his crib when he was crying and calmed him down as the two played with his power. Gumball His close friend and later boyfriend. Gumball and Cobby have met each other several times during childhood, but they introduced themselves formally when the latter moved to Elmore. He started to feel a little self-confident and gets to know the new neighbors better. With time Gumball and Cobby became closer to each other, to the point they developed a mutual crush roughly two years later. They were rather shy and awkward to each other when their relationship was implied, but otherwise their interactions went normally. This is until Nuttels Fights a Bee, when Gumball finally admits his true feelings to Cobby and kisses him on the lips. Cobby reciprocates their kiss and they began their fully-fledged relationship forth onwards. Although their relationship doesn't seem as romantic on the outside, they consider each other their second best friend and usually discuss things when are together. Andy and Caroline Despite the fact they aren't as close to their younger triplet brother, Andy and Caroline actually take care of him and are supportive of him and his relationship with Gumball, but they make him do their homework, breakfast and they tease him when Gumball acts romantic toward him. Powers and Abilities Cobby has Harry's powers, but since he wasn't born a magical creature, he can't use his abilities without consuming some of his vital energy. The more he uses his powers, the more they would dry his energy up. He usually refrains from using them, unless he's too lazy to bring something up, so he uses his telekinesis over a book or a cup of tea. *'Floating/Teleporting -' He can float several feet from the ground and teleport anywhere he wishes. If he teleports in a place farther than the initial location, he faints. *'Reading auras -' He is able to read people's auras and see more clearly how they feel rather than using body language. *'Telekinesis -' He can move objects with his mind, but he is unable to take control over more things simultaneously. *'Control over Gravity-' He is able to cancel out earth gravity, but he vowed to never use this ability since it would literally kill him. *'Transcendence -' Harry is able to "leave" his body and to transcend into intermediate universes, causing Cobby to experience a seizure-like state until his grandfather returns in his body. Quotes Trivia *Cobby is partially a vegetarian, but mostly because he isn't allowed to eat much meat in general. His favorite food is the turkey sandwich, which he can eat once a week. *Cobby doesn't have a specifically favorite animal; he tends to love them equally (especially fireflies) and even valutes them more than his anthropomorphic peers. He, however, hates flies and bacteria. *Cobby's favorite vegetables are onions, and his favorite fruit is the lemon. * Before moving to Elmore, Cobby had been in at least four "relationships". Except for Chestnut and Blair, most of his girlfriends unwillingly made him their boyfriend, but he broke up with after a short time, because they made him feel unwell: ** Chestnut (dated for 6 months) ** Rhea Lamborghini (a popular girl who stalked him; used him for more popularity) ** Weather (used him for her homework only) ** Blair the Talking Ash (formely Blair the Vampire) (never formally dated, since Blair knew Cobby was uncomfortable to commit into a relationship; their relationship was more platonic than romantic.) *His immune system is rather weak but assured his friends he would "make it past fifty". He actually manages to live about 600 years, much to his surprise and gradual depression. * He is seven minutes younger ("and 9 seconds") than Andy or Caroline. * He has the eight cardinal points (placed as we usually see on a compass) as shaped birthmark on his back. * Cobby's name has different pronunciations. The correct one is Ko-bi (ˈkobē), not Kow-bi or Ka-bi. Also, in some countries, "Cobby" is adapted from the dub: **"Gedrongen" in Afrikaans and Dutch; **"Набито" (phonetically "Nabito") in Bulgarian; **"Drukns" in Latvian; **"코비" (phonetically "Kobi") in Korean; **"Tanakka" in Finnish; *"Cobby" means "stout", "thickset", and it is used for description of horses, dogs, and other animals. However, this is not the reason he gained the nickname. **This is one of the reason his name is pronounced different by the eponymous adjective. **Also, a "cobby dog" is a term for a short and square dog (which he isn't). **Cobby may be also surname. *Cobby's real name, Cobbert (based on the strange dream man called Lewis Cobbert), is derived from the Old French word "corbet", which means "dark haired" https://www.houseofnames.com/cobbert-family-crest%7C. This is actually true, because Cobby's hair color is a dark shade of brown (chocolate). *Cobby is the reincarnation of his late grandfather Harry Mertens. * He (not-so-)secretly returns Gumball's feelings. The two finally confessed their feelings towards each other in Nuttels Fights a Bee. * He didn't have an Elmore Plus account, as revealed in The Acceptance. Later his Elmore Plus name become "CobbyNuts14". It is revealed he was bound to make one so he won't get picked on anymore for not adhering to the rules of society regarding the ownership of at least three social media accounts. He even made one for Nuttles (although she will never use it). *Being a perfectionist, Cobby suffers of a slight case of Atychiphobia, fear of failure and Misophobia/Germaphobia (Fear of being contaminated with dirt or germs). The latter can be justified though - he is a neat freak due to him being more prone to sickness. He also inherits his grandfather's Metathesiophobia (Fear of changes) and Apiphobia (Fear of bees). * Cobby is hyperallergic to dust, as revealed in Martha and the Time Traveler, making him sneeze very loudlu and very frequently. * Cobby claims that the exact time when he was born was 11:27 pm and 9 seconds, as in Happy Triplets Birthday! * Nuttels claims Cobby's mouth always smells like a library, in The New School Year. * In Happy Triplets Birthday!, it was revealed that he thinks lowly about his two ex-"girlfriends", Weather and Rhea; He genuinely enjoys Blair and Chestnut's companies but he said that his relationships with them are kind of complicated. That is the reason why he broke up with them and got into the hospital after getting his butt kicked by every girl in school that wasn't related to him. * Cobby keeps Blair's ash in a sort of pot because she desintregrated after a freak accident. Now he use her as a "advice pot". * In his first design, he had big glasses, a orange shirt and jeans. He used to be an only child, and Barney and Allison's heads were never seen. * Cobby had a gastric transposition when he was a newborn. He still has the cut scar. * He was born with joints problems; his tendons and spine can swell after large efforts. This is why he doesn't try to learn how to dance. *He's got a scar over his bellybutton, possibly gained when the doctors tried to get him out during the C-section. * He also tried to kayak, but he had a near-death experience after being near to a waterfall, as in The Kayak. * In Happy Valentines?, he holds his laughter after hearing that Andy's middle name is Marian, which was revealed to be just a mere joke. * It is likely he is lactose intolerant. As shown in Hyper Typer Thing, after he ate from the frozen yogurt cup given by Mabel, he turned green, got ill and threw up. However, in New Friends, Old Foes, he had no reaction while eating some yogurt. ** The yogurt which he ate in New Friends, Old Foes might be diet yogurt, or either he was allergic at the frozen yogurt topping. *Two of Cobby's pet names, and Cobb, have diverse meanings. **His grandfather Frank calls him most of the time "Corncob". **If one keeps the first three letters from each first and last name one will obtain "cobnut", an archaic name for hazelnut. *Cobby is about 5'6 (167 cm) tall in Season 4, while both Caroline and Andy are just 5'2 (157 cm). He is the tallest main character, and the fourth tallest recurring character (aside Hector, Richard and Rob). *His favorite color is, ironically, not turquoise. It's beige. *He seems to be aware that Gumball will learn about his past "girlfriends", but was relieved when he found out he was cool with it. *Cobby is tone-deaf. Gallery Cob2017.png CobbyNew2014.png CobbyXEd.png CobbyIcon.png|COBBY ICON! :3 MarthaCobbyGumball.png|Martha, Cobby and Gumball. Cobby2.png CobbyDigital.png CobbyLateS3.png|Cobby in late Season 3 BabyCobby.png|A month old Cobby CobbyS4.png CobbyNoGoggles2016.png References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dogs Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Nuttels Family Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Nuttels Triplets Category:Gumbaverse